Smile
by Chikyuuhime
Summary: Based on the song by Lily Allen What if Usagi decides to get revenge on Mamoru after their infamous break up? What will be the consequences? Read on to find out!


Hey all! I currently have writer's block in regards to 'It Comes To This' so I have started writing you a new story! yay! I got inspiration for this story from the song 'Smile' by Lily Allen. I hope you like it!

Thankies heaps to Hidden Firecracker and Kiweee for helping so much in the making of this story! I would never have made it without you!

And thankyou to my faithful readers for being so patient with 'It Comes To This'- I shall try and think of another chapter! I need some junk food...looks around for a chocolate bar

**Disclaimer:** yadda, yadda, yadda... no i don't own Sailor Moon... or 'Smile' either. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Smile belongs to Lily Allen.

* * *

Usagi rushed away from Mamoru's apartment door, where she had been screaming at him to take her back. Tears streamed down her flawless cheeks and her heart was shredded. She took the elevator down to the lobby of the building and rushed to a nearby phone booth where she sat inside for several hours- nursing her broken heart.

Unbeknownst to her, Mamoru stood staring out his main apartment window down at the phone booth- his heart also in tatters over the way he had dumped her. He had not given a reason, just told her it was over and left it at that. He shuddered at the memories of what had brought about their break up and walked to his couch- where he also began to cry.

After several hours, Usagi stepped out of the phone booth. Her eyeliner had run noticeably down her cheeks, her backside was dirty from sitting on the dusty ground in the phone booth and she was quivering from suppressing her sobs. She wouldn't cry anymore- she just couldn't. He didn't deserve the satisfaction of watching her tears fall. That thought stirred up feelings that Usagi had never felt before…

Feelings that gave her a desire to get revenge on him… to get him back for what he had done. How dare he dump her for no reason! He had just said that their relationship was over and that was his explanation! When he had started avoiding her several weeks ago, she had thought that something was wrong, but to drop her with no reason? Usagi hugged her knees to her chest and thought about her rather irrational feelings while she cried. It would take some planning and thinking on how to get her revenge in an ultimately cruel way- just as he had dumped her in a cruel way- but she knew she could do this. She was Sailor Moon for heaven's sake!

But right now, she decided not to act upon those- it was too early in the break up process anyway and she wanted to eat some candy and donuts and sob to her friends about the incident. Those feelings could wait until later.

But how much later?

* * *

That night, Usagi was over at Minako's house with her friends, punching pillows, eating junk food, writing 'but-I-still-love-you!' letters to her now ex-boyfriend and sobbing on her friends' shoulders.

"Usagi, everything will turn out right eventually. He'll come to the realisation that he has just lost something precious in his life and he'll want to take you back! You just wait and see!" Minako cooed- trying unsuccessfully to make her best friend feel better.

Rei shook her head.

"No. Guys are morons. Once they dump you, it's over and done with…unless they finish having an affair with some other girl when they were supposed to be going out with you."

Usagi's cries got even louder. Makoto gave Rei a playful knock across the head and pulled out another stash of cookies to distract the crying girl from Rei's harsh comments. Rei just shrugged and looked away- not knowing how to deal with this sudden trauma.

Ami felt so helpless, for she did not offer any advice, she just gently patted Usagi's back and read a book whilst she waited for the noise to calm down.

Makoto just kept on feeding Usagi until Rei finally noticed and yelled,

"How's making her fat going to help?"

Usagi turned to Rei and snapped in a very un-Usagi-like way,

"Well, at least I'll be fat and happy while you're skinny and cranky!"

Rei sniffed and turned away and Usagi gobbled down on another cookie. Makoto smiled while Ami shook her head good-naturedly and Minako giggled.

* * *

After awhile, the chaos died down and Usagi lay asleep on Makoto's lap while the other girls sat around doing homework for the next day.

Suddenly, Usagi jumped up- whipping Makoto in the face with a streamer of hair- and yelled,

"I've got it!"

Rei smirked.

"Odango brains actually has an idea?"

The others glared at her and she quietened.

"What's your idea, Usa?" Ami asked, hoping that the girl had finally achieved some sort of brains during her sleep.

"How I'm going to get Mamoru back!" Usagi replied

Minako squealed.

"Oh! You're going to get Mamoru to love you again?" she asked

"No! I'm going to get revenge on him! Nobody dumps Tsukino Usagi without a good reason and without getting a taste of my wrath!" Usagi yelled before cackling evilly.

The others all raised an eyebrow and Rei laughed.

"You're telling me that you, Tsukino Usagi, are going to try and get Chiba Mamoru to come back to you, crying like a wounded puppy dog?" she asked between laughs.

"Well…yes!"

Rei suddenly stopped laughing and looked thoughtfully at Usagi for a moment.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Odango…I'll even sign up to help you!"

The others all looked aghast at her idea- but Usagi just rubbed her hands together as if forming a diabolical plan.

"Perfect…" was all she said.

* * *

Hope that that was okay! Please leave a review! Thankies! Chikyuuhime 


End file.
